mlpfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:ManiacRobber/Czarna Lemoniada
the Beach Dawid: Aaach jaki dziś dzień, Słonko świeci, Ptaszki śpiewają.Czego chieć. Link (B) Kucyk: Hej wspójście ktoś przedaje Lemoniade! kucyków deptuje na Dawida Dawid: głową Mrrr.Co tu sie dzieje? pokazuje na Kucyki sprzedające [[Diamond Tiara|Lemo]niade] Dawid: Co tu sie dzieje?Dlaczego tłumy kucyków przybiegają akutar uwas. Diamond Tiara: No wiesz nasze z stojusko z Lemoniadą jest Zadarmo. Dawid: Zadarmo? Cue (A) Dawid: Krzyczy ZA DARMO?!!.Dobaczycie że mam lepszą lemoniade. Sliver Spoon: A jaką? Dawid: Eeeee.Nie wiem. Diamond Tiara: sie wraz z Silver Spoon Narrator: sie tabliczka czasowa 20:35. przenosi sie do domu Dawida Flower Dawid: Zdycha Co ja ma zrobić?Może prześpie sie i wpadne na pomysł? Narrator: sie tabliczka czasowa Następnego Dnia. przenosi kiedy Dawid chodzi do swego pokoju Dawid: Eeeech.przycisk i otwiera sie ściana z butelkami Sprawdze czy barwniki są wszytkie....eeeee.włącza sie żołta żarówkaO jest to!Musze stworzyć lemoniade której to nie wynalazł i użyć barwiniak.przyśpiesza i pokazuje Czarny Barwnikdiabolicznie Już wiem jakie barwnika użyć sie. przenosi sie do pokoju Dawida Dawid: Ooooch.Jak to było w Atomóka z Atomówek (1998) Cukier, Słowdkości przerywa w angielskiej wersji przyprawykontynułuje i Różne Śliczności, były do stworzenia idelanych dziewczynekwraca do domu DawidaTak samo jak do mojej idealnej Lemoniadekadry z Atomówek (1998)Jednak profesor przezprzypadek dodał Związek XWybuchkontynujeI Tak rodziły sie atomówki.wraca do domu DawidaJednka tym nie będziemy sie zajmować, a Czarny Barwnik nie jest przypadkowy jest dolecowy!!!wkłada rzeczy do zrobienia lemoniadyLemoniada Lemoniade, Cukier cukier, mięta mięte oraz Czarny Barwnik. Nice A Dawid:Czarny BarwnikI to jest pokazuje miske z lemoniadądiabolicznieCZARNA LEMONIADA. Narrator: sie tabliczka czasowa Później the Beach sie zmienia Dawid: Dzisiaj będzie ten dzień, kiedy już zobaczą Czapke Czarną Lemoniade. staje.Kamera zbliża do dłoni Dawida gdzie pokazuje kapsel.Kamera wraca do normy.Dawid upuszcza apsel i niego robi sie stojisko. Dawid: Krzyczy CZARNA LEMONIADA I TYLKO DZISIAJ!!!CHODZIE PUKI ŚWIEŻA!!! przychochą do Dawida Dawid: Kto chce Czarną Lemoniade? sie cieszą.Nagle coś sie orientują Minty: Hej od kiedy to jest Czarna Lemoniada? Dawid: No jak to od zawsze. Minty: Przecież wcześniej nie było coś takiego jak Czarna Lemoniada. Dawid: Eeech Zaraz wam opowiem.opowiadaćCóż pewiem naukowiec omieniu Albert EinsteinPokazuje na Alberta Einstnia, gdzie robi szczęśliwą mine. Minty: Chyba masz na myśli Alberta Coltsteina. Dawid: Właśnie...Albert Coltsteinpokazuje na Alberta Coltsteina gdzie sie uśmiecha.wraca do normy.Cóż historia zaczeła sie 1952.opowiadać. Minty:pauzuje sie Anie 67 Księżyców temu? Dawid: pojawia sie na klatce To moja opowieść!!!!z klatki.Kontynułuje opowieśćWięc tak Albert Colstein, powstanowił wynaleźć recepture na Czarną Lemoniade, robią tak jak zwykłej lemoniadzie aż w końcu....wraca do Ponnyvilleeeeeee. Minty: Co? Dawid; Użył tajnego składniku? Minty: Jaki to był? Dawid: Przecież jest tajny więc nikt nie wie!!!opowieśćWięc tak...przerywa. Minty: Ale jak sie nazywała? Dawid: ZAMKNIJ SIE!!!na ją cegłąopowieśćWięc kiedy zrobił wszytko i spróbował sie napić wtedy coś mu sie stałodziwniego dzieje sie z ColtsteinemI poszedł do szpitala.Po wizycie powstanowił że receptura ma być zapomniana i dobrze schowana.Ale ja ją zalazłem i świat zobaczł na własne oczy czarną lemoniade!!!OpowieśćWięc kto chce leminiady?!! krzyczą Dawid: Prosze dla Minty i dla Tooli-Rooli i Coconut Cream i dla Cotton Candy i dla Powder i dla Skyflier oraz nie zapomny o małym dziecku o imieniu Heart Throb oraz...patrzy na kucyki podone do Atomówek.Dawid jest zdzwionionyEeeeeeeeee. Kucyk "Bójka": Co? Dawid: Cześć Bójka. Kucyk "Bójka".Ale ja...Macie lemoniade.I Pa the Beach (muzyka zwolniona) przenosi sie w wieczorem Dawid: Eeeech, już nie moge.Jestem zmęczony. Works Dawid: Może pojde domu i sie prześbie to może mi pomoże. Narrator: sie karta czasowa Następnego Ranka. Dawid: pokazuje od dołu do góry że Dawid jest przemęczony Eeeeeeech, musze iść...Śpi Rainbow Dash: Wtawaj! Dawid: Budzi Co?! Rainbow Dash: Co już sie dzisiaj ważne spotkani. Dawid: Dobra tylko...śpi Dash zabiera Dawida przenosi sie do zamku przyjaźni Twilight: Czy wszytcy są? Wszytcy:Pewnie! pokazuje Dawida zmęczone;Kamera zbliża i pokazuje bardziej zmęczonego Twilight: Okay, jak wiedzie problem polega na tym...w tle że trzeba uczyć wszytkie kucyki i nie tylko... myśli Dawid: Jedny ale ta nudna konferencja.Już chce do domu. pokazuje sperfektywe pierwszej osoby Twilight Sparkle: I wtedy...sie w szklanke lemoniadybełkocze pokazuje zbzwionego Dawida przeciera oczy Twilight Sparkle: bełkocze Dawid: Coś mi mówi że coś sie złego sie dzieje. wszytcy zmieniają sie w szklanki lemoniady of Horror Dawid: KrzyczyCO TU SIE DZIEJE!!!!??Ucieka biega lemoniady idą za nim Dawid: KrzyczyCzy ktoś tu jest?!Halo biegnie do znaczkowej ligiZnaczkowa LigaKrzyczy.Rodzina AppleKrzyczy, Księżniczka Celestia i LunaKrzyczy, Cadens i Shining Armor KrzyczyWszytki mieszkańcy PonnyvilleKrzyczypokazuje sperpesktywy mapyI całej Equestrriisie zjawiająKrzyczyProsze nie róbcie nic złego, nawet was złego nie zrobiłęm, dajcie mi litości idąpaciorekAniele Boży stróżu mój...co raz bliżej idątestamentco raz bliżej...Niech mój bulu ostrzeńć. Szklanka:głosem TwilightDawid, Dawid... przenosi sie do zamku przyjaźni Twilight Sparkle: Dawid! Dawid: Co co?Co sie stało? Twilight Sparkle: Przespałeś konferencje. Dawid: Ach.patrzy okiemCoś wam powiem.Powiem o mojim sekrecie. Twilight Sparkle: Jakim sekrecie? zabiera Mane 6 i Spike'a do swego domu Dawid: Musicie wiedzieć że mam tajnym schowkutajny schowek barwniki o różnych kolorach od czerwonego od czarnego.I wpadłęm na pomysł na czarną lemoniade i użyłem czarnego barwniku by mieć konkuecje dla Diamond Tiary i Silver Spoon. Twilight Sparkle: Acha, Acha, Acha. Dawid: I tak to sie stało, bo sie boje że będą mnie krytykować i... Minty:Odawaj nasze pieniądze!!! Dawid: Co? idzie na balką przenosi sie na balką Dawid: Jak oddawać? Cherry Fizzy: Bo wiesz co nam zrobiła ta lemoniada? Dawid: Co? pokazuje na [https://mlp.fandom.com/pl/wiki/Cloud_Kicker Cloud Kicker, Deep Blue i Merry May oraz Dawida] Merry May: Zobacz sam. pokazuje zliżenie na zęby Merry May Dawid: O słodki Neptunie!! wraca do normy Dawid: Posłuchajcie kochani, to jeden z efektów ubocznych Alberta Coltsteina. Twilight Sparkle: Przenieć Al...zamyka usta Twilight Dawid: szepnem Okłamałem kucyki że to wynalazek Alberta Coltsteina i żeby kucyki nie dowiedziały sie że lemiada ma czarny barwnik i żeby przyszli do mnie, bo jeśli by nie powiedział to by wiedziały i nie przyszli do mnie.normalnieWięc poczkekającie aż ten efekt... Twilight Sparkle: Posłuchaj powied im prawde. Dawid: Ale nie moge, to wtedy np: mnie kozłowali, albo mnie po bili. Twilight Sparkle: Mów im prawde, jeśli nie powiesz im to wtedy zabiorą ci pieniądze i nie będziez co miał. Dawid: Ale... Twilight Sparkle: Powied prawde. Mane 6: Powiedz prawde. Tłum: Powiedz! Wszytcy: Powiedz, Powiedz, Powiedz sie obracazmieniją się w szklanki lemoniady Powied, Powiedz, Powiedz, Powiedz, Popopopopopopo. Dawid: JA JUŻ NIE MOGE!!!!ZOSTAWCIE MNIE BUTELKI JA NIC WAM ZŁEGO NIE ZROBIŁEM!!!!!! płacze wszytkio do normy6 patrząpatrzy Dawid: Płacze Jeśli chcecie mie zjeść do to ja was wypijeOdchodzi Mavericks Twilight Sparkle: Co mus sie stało? pokazuje Dawida z pukawką Dawid: Już powaz Lemoniadacy!!Krzyczy uderza w Dawida Twilight Sparkle: Zaklęcie usypiające.Zawsze działa.do tłumuWięc drodzy kochani, tak naprawde...sie budzi Dawid: Tak naprawde lemoniada jest zwykła, tylko ma dodany czarny barwnik. Tłum: Co? Impact 4 oblizuje języki śpi przenosi sie do domu Dawida sie budzi Dawid: Co co sie stało.Łał czuje sie wyspamy i dodatkowo nie mam worów, ani worów pod worami. pokazuje oczy Dawida Dawid: Jej jestem wyspamy.O ile dobrze papiętach to że był tłum a nagle zmienij sie w szklanki lemoniady.Powiem o tym dziewczyną. Dawid:dzwiHee? pokazuje jak Mane 6 sprzedają lemoniade Dawid: Co tu sie dzieje.przychodzi do TwilightPowiedz Twilight co tu sie dzieje? Twilight Sparkle: Nic, tylko sprzedajemy twoją lemoniade. Dawid: Moją.robi sie czerowny Twilight Sparkle: To moja lemoniada i macie z stąd znikąć!!!! Rag robi rozrube Dawid: Nie Wracać tu!!! Rose: Moge lemoniade? Dawid: Bardzo prosze. pokazuje na Mane 6 Fluttershy: Przypomnij dlaczego sprzedaliśmy lemoniade, a potem Dawid nas wygonił. Twilight Sparkle: By oto dowiedział sie że lepiej sprzedawać zwyklą lemoniade niż jakieś lemoniady co powodują choroby. pokazuje Dawida jak sprzedaje Lemoniade i liczy Dawid: Jeden, Dwa, Trzy, Cztery, Pięc... Napisy Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Blogi zawsze aktualne